In the Eyes Of Amelia F Jones: The Terror Attacks of September 11, 01
by prussiajulchen
Summary: Some of the nations go to New York City to visit Amelia and Alfred F. Jones, on the wrong day, at the wrong time, to witness the terror attacks of September 11, 2001. (( Fem!Prussia x Italy, Fem!America x Korea, Germany x Japan, Prussia x Romano, etc. ))
1. The Beginning

Amelia was walking to the nearest McDonalds, happily trotting along, forgetting her role as the second football coach at practice today- Enjoying the busy streets, loud noises, compared to the blasting music coming through her ear buds.

"Ah- New York- So busy!"

If Amelia had to choose from the 50 States, her favorite state, it would have to be New York, she loved everything about it, especially the nickname, 'The Big Apple.' The only thing she didn't know, was that she was about to witness something bad… No time to explain… Let's just say 9 – 11 – 01 is a date to be remembered forever.

Lots of the nations were visiting New York, Julchen, Feliciano, Lovino, Gilbert, Kiku, Ludwig, lots of the nations, LOTS.

Julchen happily walked in-between her husband, Feliciano, and her Brother In-Law, Lovino, skipping, holding their hands.

"Let go of my hand Potato Bas- Jul." Lovino remembered that Feliciano asked him not to call Jullie 'Potato Bastard'after the marrage.

"Fine- Fine- "The Prussian let go of Lovino's hand, still holding Felicianos. She looked around at the skyscrapers surrounding the visiting nations, from her eyes, they were poking the clouds in the sky.

"Zhis place is AWESOME!" Gilbert ran up to Lovino and pointed to the two large towers. "Vhat are zhose..?"

Lovino facepalmed. "Idiot- You don't know what the Word Trade Center towers are..? " He looked over to him, shoving his hand back in his jean pocket.

"Nein-" He stared up to the Twin towers, the ones soon to be broken down onto the very streets they were walking on.

Kiku and Ludwig walked behind the group of nations cheerfully conversing, deciding not to talk until they were at their destination, wherever Amelia and Alfred's apartment was.

" ? Do you have the address still?" He talked in a soft voice looked over to Gilbert, waiting for a positive reply he always gave.

"Yup~! Don't worry Japp!" He pointed to the apartment close to them, Big, brick outside, wooden door. "Were already here!"

Most of the lights in the apartment were all off, except one, Alfred was playing video games, surrounded by burgers, munching on them, one by one.


	2. Anyone Home?

Ludwig knocked on the door twice, waiting, and then realizing it was open.

"Ich guesses they left it open…" He opened the door to see Alfred, surrounded by burgers, sitting in a barely lit room with an Xbox controller, playing video games.

"Oh- Hey dudes!" He paused his video game, for the lights to flicker on when he dropped the controller and clapped his hands twice. He stood up, In American Flag Pajamas and Picked up a burger, to start chomping into it. "Everyone's here! … Wait- Where's Yong?" The American assumed that Korea was hiding behind someone at the door, about to pop out and attempt to scare him.

Feliciano stood there with his normal face, closed eyes, wide smile, holding Julchen's hand. "I wonder where he could be- "Feliciano stopped- he was interrupted by Gilbert.

"I dunno where 'the almighty Yong Soo' could ever be, but he isn't almighty- CUZ IM AWESOMEE!" Gilbert rudely ran into the kitchen, searching the cabinets and the refrigerator for Potatoes, Wurst, Beer, or any other of his favorite foods, in a way, quite rudely Austria would say, if he was traveling with them to NYC.

"Mein Gott- Bruder at least take jour shoes off- Rude." Ludwig popped off his shoes, and so did everyone else. They all loosened up, taking off their coats, and hats, and so and so.

Romano and Italy noticed the door burst open, to a loud, obnoxious, and highly recognizable Southern Korean voice, unlike all of the others casually laying around the large, casual room.

"Apartments were made in Korea- Daze~" He stated, throwing his hand in the air, waving quickly then laughing. "Sorry I was late! It's really col here Da zee!" The Korean smiled, examining the room, to only see one American, not two. "Where's Amelia?" He took another look around the room, then taking off his shoes and sitting down next to Alfred.

"No clue- she should be here by now-"Alfred sounded like he didn't care about his VERY late sister, but deep down inside, he was freaking out, nothing else he was worried about more than his sister.

Amelia kept strolling down 42nd Street, staring up at the towers.

"I have these weird pains in my back, if I had to draw them out on paper, they would look like two really long lines next to each other, but looked exact… Why though..?" Amelia looked down from the view of the Twin Towers, frowning a bit. She then realized some of the nations were coming over to visit, and started running back to the home.

"Crap- Crap- Crap! I forgot!" She ran faster and faster, the streets signs changing from 42nd Street, eventually to 12th street, where her apartment was. She busted the door open, flipping off her high-tops, glomping Korea. "So sorry I was late! I zoned out and forgot about you guys!" Amelia hugged Korea tightly- As Korea hugged back cheerfully and gladly, they were dating, after all.

Alfred sighed in relief. He looked around the room, everyone smiling to know the American was safe. "Where were you sis?" He questioned, his mind growing relieved, and tossed her a burger.


	3. Wanna Go Walk?

Korea smiled, and sat Amelia in his lap, patting a rhythm on her shoulders.

"Yeah- Da zee- Where did you go?" Korea restated Alfred's question, in a different, cheery tone.

Feliciano watched Korea, copying his moves. He picked up Julchen, and sat her on his lap, patting the same exact rhythm on her shoulders. Nobody really knew, but Korea was Feliciano's role model. When he has no idea what to do, he copies him. He put on his cheeriest, happiest voice, and rested his chin on her right shoulder.

"Tiiiiiiiiii Amo Jullie chan!~" He smiled as he talked, wrapping his arms around her, and giggling a bit.

Julchen blushed, and let him sit her on his lap, smiling really bright.

"T- Ti amo troppo!" Julchen knew some Italian, only a couple of sentences. She laid back, resting in a comfy position, almost falling asleep from how comfy it was, just sitting there, worry free in his lap.

Amelia looked up to the ceiling, smiling, telling her day.

"Well, I just went out for a walk, to McDonalds, then took a couple photos on my phone, and rushed back here to see you guys!" She looked to the TV Screen, Paused Halo 4. "Halo 4 Alf? I beat that!" She teased on her heroicness, finishing the game first.

"No No No! I'm the hero!" He stood up, still in his Pajamas, striking a Superman pose.

Gilbert found some potatoes, and tossed one to Ludwig. "Lud- you're too quiet!" He laughed a bit. "You too Jappy!"

Ludwig caught the potato, sitting criss cross on the golden – brown colored hardwood floor. "Ich likes to be quiet vhen he can't train zhough-"He took a large bite out of the potato.

Japan was looking out the window to next-door, a Chinese restaurant called 'Panda! Food! Panda!'

"Is this… A mini Chinatown restaurant..?" Japan seemed to face palm at the sight.

Alfred ran to Kiku, giving feedback on the restaurant.

"I go there all the time! The food is good!" He turned off the TV.

"How about we go walk around New York instead of being lazy bums?" He waited for everyone to agree, so he could dash into his room, and get on a t-shirt, jeans and his bomber jacket.

Everyone seemed to nod, and reply a positive response at the same time.

"Yaay Da – Zee!" Korea's eyes brightened up to the thoughts of walking around part of Amelia's country.

"Oh okay bro!" Amelia smiled and giggled, popping up from Korea's lap, and skipping over to her high – tops to put them on.

"That seems nice-"Japan nodded a bit shorter than the others did, quietly buttoning up his white Japanese coat, which he almost always wears.

"Si! That sounds really fun!" Feliciano smiled wide, and said with his normal, happy Italian tone.

"Can we get some pasta~?" The Italian kept smiling, and asked.


	4. The Walk's Timing

Julchen giggled to the Italian's question, she giggled every time he asked.

"Pasta? Yeah!" She popped off of the Italian's lap with a wide smile, going to get their shoes. "Pasta~"

Ludwig stood up. "Sister East has become an Italian…" He has noticed the personality change of his sister, the change of personality /was/ fast.

Kiku nodded in agreement to Ludwig's statement.

"It seems so." He let out a small chuckle, and fixed his coat, then to walk over to everyone's shoes, picking up a medium, coal black pair of dress shoes, and slid them on.

Julchen picked up Feliciano's brown, plain boots, and her navy blue sneakers, and walked back over to him, handing him his shoes.

"Here you go Hun~"

Feliciano replied in a happier tone than before.

"Grazie Bella~" He quickly threw on his shoes, and stood up, gripping his wife's hand, running to the door. "Let's go!" He was very excited about touring the city, it was so unlike his own country.

"Ja~" Gilbert happily hummed, resting his arm on Romano's shoulder, walking to the door with him, chewing on the last bit of the potato in his hand.

"Agreed." Kiku walked to the door, ever so quiet and politely.

"..." Ludwig followed behind Kiku, to the door.

Amelia held Korea's hand, running to the door in a cheery tone.

Korea was flying behind Amelia, being dragged by her, to the door.

Alfred ran to the door, in his normal beige uniform, with his glasses and Bomber Jacket, with the yellow star Arthur sewed into it when he was a little, weak nation.

"Okay let's go dudes!" He opened the door, running down the streets.

Everyone followed, them either running and laughing trying to catch him, or running, yelling 'Wait up!'

Ludwig was running, the Cameo green colored jacket resting on both of his shoulders, checking the time on his wristwatch.

"It's Nine – twenty two, if any of jou need zhe time!"

The time of the first 9-11 strike… It was at nine forty three am.

Julchen and Gil nodded, thanking their brother at the same time.


End file.
